The Devil's Lullaby
by Beautiful Delirium
Summary: He has been waiting for her return for a long time. Now, Freddy's ready to play. FreddyXOc warning: not a happy fanfic
1. Prologue

1A/N: Okay folks, this is my first 'A Nightmare on Elm Street' fanfic. I NEED REVIEWS TO LIVE! No flames. I do not own any of the characters. The only one I own is Anamoly, she IS MINE! R&R!

_____________________________________________________________________________

Prologue

How long had it been? Two years, two days? I wasn't sure anymore. Time in Westin Hills seemed to have passed differently then in the real world. The blinding sun stung my eyes, making them water horribly. I wiped at them with the back of my hand, ignoring the odd looks I was getting from my mother. The last time I had looked at myself in the mirror, I had been a wreck. I cast a glance into the rearview mirror, and found that I was still a wreck.

My light blonde hair was curling uncontrollably around my face and down my back. It was matted together, not having seen a decent brush in what seemed like years. My skin, always pale, looked nearly gray. I had lost weight, the flesh of my face sticking slightly to my cheekbones. My lips were dry and cracked, blood drying like thin rivers in the flesh. Dark bruises surrounded my eyes, turning them into hollow sockets. My eyes themselves were nearly black, flat and glossy like a mirror's surface. I knew my clothes didn't look so well either. Mind you, I hadn't turned into a skeleton, but the clothes hung on me like rags.

I was wearing a pair of jeans that rode dangerously low on my hips. The belt I was wearing did nothing to hold them up. The t-shirt I was wearing hung off my shoulders and hung loose off my body. I was reminded of a paper sack. I was wearing a pair of old tennis shoes. The laces appeared to be filthy, and dirt scuffed the bottoms brown instead of white. The hospital bracelet around my wrist made it itch. The horrible urge to rip it off was there, but I couldn't. Not until I got home.

At the thought, I shuddered, crossing my arms over my chest. Home. It seemed so far away, so much like a distant dream, or better yet, nightmare. I closed my eyes, resting my head against the headrest. 1428 Elm Street, my home. I debated forever on going back, even when Mom offered me the chance to move away to New York. I decided not to. Now, it seemed like a stupid idea. But I couldn't stay away. Something about that damn house made my skin crawl, and kept my heart chained to it. I don't know why, but I had to go back. Maybe it was because I felt obligated. Or maybe it was because He would be there, waiting like always. Yes, I knew he would be waiting for me.

______________________________________________________________________________

Freddy Krueger, the Dream Demon, the Master of Nightmares, watched as the blue car pulled into the driveway. He smiled as the young woman-child stepped out, casting a glance around her. Freddy's smile grew as she began to walk towards the house. He ran his clawed hand down the window, emitting a horrible squealing noise. Oh yes, he'd been waiting for her for a LONG time. With a final chuckle, the demon disappeared from view

A/N: Love it? Hate it? Give me a review. Helpful advice would be appreciated! No flames!


	2. Chapter One

A/N: One review. . .YAY! Keep them coming! Once again, I don't own anything, no flames! On with the story!

______________________________________________________________________________

Chapter One

I entered the house slowly, watching dust crawl up from the floor to filter into the air. I set my bag down, watching it thud to the floor. Oh yes, home sweet home. I sighed heavily, shoving a snarl of hair out of my eyes. Nothing had really changed. Everything was still in place. I cast a glance around the room. No, no changes.

"Welcome home, sweety."

My mother's voice snapped my thoughts back to reality. I turned, flashing her a close-lipped smile. My mother smiled back, but it didn't reach her eyes. I sighed mentally. Great, she thought I was still crazy. I jerked as she placed a hand on my shoulder. The movement didn't go unnoticed by her. Pain flashed through her eyes, and I instantly felt guilty. Still, she couldn't blame me for being jumpy. My time in Westin Hills was less than. . . pleasant to say the least. Speaking of Westin Hills. . . I grabbed my bracelet and jerked it off with a satisfying snap. I stuffed the crumpled piece of paper into my pants pocket, stepping away from my mother.

"I'm going upstairs to take a shower." I stated, sweeping my backpack off the floor.

My mother nodded her head once. She walked into the kitchen, asking me over her shoulder if I wanted something to eat. I told her a sandwich would be fine. Anything would be fine. From the sounds that started coming from the kitchen, a big dinner was going to be on the menu for tonight. I trudged my way up the stairs, listening to them creak as I went along. Every creak sent a jolt of fear running up my spine. Several times, I found myself looking over my shoulder. I raced the last few steps to my room, slamming the door shut behind me.

I threw my backpack onto the bed, watching it bounce off the mattress and hit the floor. My room was still in order. The bed was still pressed against the wall, unmade. My dresser was shoved against the wall at the foot of the bed. Clothes were probably still in that as well. The vanity against the opposite wall was in the same condition I had left it in. Even the brush was in the same place. The walls were still the same off yellow color, and the carpet was still threadbare and worn.

I turned, locking the door behind me before I crossed to the window. The whole of Elm Street was stretched out before me. Children had come out of the houses, playing jump rope on the sidewalk. My mind flashed as I watched three girls playing jump rope. The three of them were curly, blonde-haired children, all wearing a bushy white dress. They were singing. . .

_One, two Freddy's coming for you. . . three, four better lock your door. . ._

I shook my head quickly as the rhyme came unbidden into my mind. I slammed the window shut, throwing the latches and letting the curtains fall into place. I backpedaled away from the window, crossing to the dresser. I was so ready for a shower. I grabbed a pair of loose black shorts and a black tank top along with some undergarments out of a drawer. I entered the bathroom, locking that door behind me as well. I flicked on the fluorescent lights, blinking against the artificial yellow glow. I set my belongings on the sink, stripping away my clothes and throwing them to the floor. I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror, and winced away at my reflection. Yes, I definitely needed a bath.

I turned on the hot water, not bothering with the cold. I stepped into the shower, repressing a shudder as the hot water washed my back.. I groped for my washcloth, soaping it up. I was vaguely aware of a pair of eyes watching me. . .

______________________________________________________________________________

Freddy Krueger sat motionless on the lid of the toilet seat. The woman-child's silhouette was framed perfectly against the shower curtain. He chuckled as she began to sing the rhyme under her breath, a habit he was sure she had forgotten. Freddy ran his claws against the porcelain, smirking to himself.

The little bitch had finally come home, huh? He'd been waiting. Waiting to sink his claws into the lily-white flesh of her hide. Waiting to watch brilliant blood run out of her body. Waiting to hear her scream. . .

Freddy shuddered, his pants suddenly growing tight. Yes, it would be good to get the little bitch back. She WAS his after all, and Freddy enjoyed what belonged to him. Freddy stood, stalking over the shower curtain. He let his clawed hand run over the curtain, making a soft whooshing noise. The singing stopped, like a switch turned off. Freddy let his claws drift over the curtain, hooking around the edges. With a flourish, he threw back the curtain.

The woman-child screamed, jumping towards the back of the shower. Her eyes were horribly wide, fear making her heart race against her chest. Freddy closed his eyes inhaling slightly. He could hear the woman-child muttering under her breath.

"God, no. Please, God, no. Not again."

Freddy reached forward, running the claws through her hair. He used two of his fingers to catch strands of her hair. The woman-child whimpered as he leaned towards her. Freddy chuckled, putting his face close to hers.

"Miss me, sweetheart?"

A/N: Review please!


	3. Chapter Two

A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews! Here is the second chapter! WARNING: This chapter gets a little. .. graphic. .. For lack of a better word. Once again, don't own anything. I only own Anamoly!

______________________________________________________________________________

Chapter Two

Oh, sweet Lord, this could so not be happening! He couldn't be here! He couldn't be. But he was. His face was merely inches away from mine, face stretched into a horrible leer that made the flesh on my body crawl. Freddy Krueger, the Dream Demon was in my shower. Holy shit. The porcelain tiles felt cold against my bare back, the water forming goosebumps on my body. This wasn't good. This so wasn't good. His claws made a horrible scratching noise as he ran them down the tiles. I shrieked, praying my mother would hear me.

"Oh, don't worry about your mother. She's. . .occupied." He stated, reading my mind.

I lifted my eyes to glare at him.

"If you dare hurt my mother. . ." I ground out.

A casual slap across my face rocked me against the wall. I shifted my gaze back to Krueger's face. It was horrible calm, as if he'd hit a dog he didn't like. That was probably closer to the truth than I thought. Krueger's other hand, the one without the claws, grasped me by my upper arm. He hauled me to my feet, throwing me out of the shower. I landed on my ass, water making my hair stick to my face. My elbow was numb; I'd managed to hit my funny bone.

I screamed as Krueger stomped one boot onto my leg, feeling the bone attempt to give way. The demon chuckled, a sound that made my teeth grit against one another. The sound was awful, reminding me of broken glass and sandpaper.

"I see your stay in the looney-bin hasn't made you soft yet."

Freddy leaned down, grasping my arm again. He jerked me halfway off the ground.

"But I'm sure we can rearrange that." He jeered.

Freddy lifted me off the ground, throwing me towards the bathroom door. My back landed against it with a harsh thud. Freddy's clawed hand came down, slashing me across my half-raised arm. I felt hot tears slip down my face. Freddy's clawed hand tipped my chin up.

"Ah, what's the matter? Is the little bitch scared?" Freddy taunted.

"You're a bastard. A cold-hearted bastard," I ground out between my teeth.

Freddy laughed, grabbing my face. He used the other hand to shove open the bathroom door.

"So I've been told." He stated.

I gave a small yelp as he threw me backwards, landing with an audible thunk on my bed.

______________________________________________________________________________

Freddy watched with unconcealed satisfaction as Anamoly struggled to sit up. Water still glistened off her body, mixing with the tears that were sliding down her face. Her hair was wet, clinging to her face, reminding him vaguely of the creepy little girl that climbed out of the well. Freddy smirked, running his clawed hand up and down in the other. He was going to enjoy this.

Freddy crawled on top of the crying girl. He grunted when she elbowed him the side. Once again, he smacked her across the face, earning a small whimper of pain from her. Blood splashed from the side of her mouth, staining the blankets of her bed. He sat on her waist, running one hand through her hair, the mockery of a lover. He leaned over her, putting his mouth close to her neck. She stopped struggling when the blades touched her jugular.

"Don't worry, you'll enjoy this."

Her bitter laugh made him smile.

"I doubt that." Her response was terse, hissed through clenched teeth.

Freddy's response was to sink his teeth into her neck. The woman-child screamed, giving a sharp jerk. The blades sank into her flesh, causing blood to begin to flow. Freddy's mouth moved to the wounds, setting his tongue to deepen the holes. The whole time, the woman-child struggled underneath him. Freddy pulled back, digging the blades into the flesh beneath her sternum. Freddy dragged them down, splitting her skin open. Blood poured in rivulets down her sides. Freddy repeated the process, digging his tongue into the wounds.

"Stop it! Stop it!"

Freddy let her screams fall on deaf ears, continuing to work his way down her body. The woman-child froze as his bladed hand position itself between her legs.

"Don't worry dear, this won't hurt. . .much!"

Anamoly screamed as the hand moved forward.

A/N: Love it? Hate it? Review please.


	4. Chapter Three

A/N:I do not own anything. I only own Anamoly. On with the story!

______________________________________________________________________________

My back arched off the bed, a scream ripping itself from my throat. The pain, oh sweet God, the **pain!** White lights burst from behind my eyelids, blinding me. Freddy's laughter danced around in my head, performing tap dances on my spine. His mouth covered mine, quickly blocking any screams that might have escaped me. I gagged as his tongue elongated, slithering down my throat. I choked, attempting to close my jaw on the slimy thing that invaded my mouth. Freddy, however, had other ideas. His free hand came to clasp my jaw, restricting any movement that I might have made. Tears slipped down my face, spilling to mix with my blood. The whole time, Freddy's bladed hand never stopped.

In. Out. In. Out. In. Out.

The rhythm was horrible. The bladed hand was ripping me apart, causing blood to spill out from between my legs and onto the sheets. His tongue began to move in the same rhythm as his hand, the hand on my jaw forcing my head backward. Every muscle in my body was screaming at me, telling me to push away whatever was invading its personal space. I tried to oblige, using my hands to push against the chest that pinned me down. It didn't move. Freddy's chest rumbled as he laughed at my futile attempts. His hand that once held my jaw moved to grasp my hands, working them under my body. My hands were then pinned under my back, unable to move. Freddy pulled back from the kiss, a horrible smile splitting his face.

"Aw, now don't be like that. You're enjoying it. You know you are."

I spat in his face. Freddy jerked back, but the hand between my legs never stopped. A thunderous expression crossed his features, twisting them into grotesque formations that I couldn't describe. Freddy's hand, the one without the blades, came to wrap itself around my throat. The hand moved to my hair, grabbing a handful of it. Then, he flipped me over, pinning me onto my stomach. I screamed as he pushed my head into the mattress, inhaling the scent of old perfume and moth balls. I felt Freddy drape himself across my back. His tongue licked the shell of my ear, earning a shudder from me.

"Don't worry too much. Just think to yourself, this is all just a nightmare. You'll wake up. . . maybe."

I growled, but stiffened as I felt Freddy shift behind me. Oh, this wasn't going to be good. This wasn't going to be good at all. I felt his hips align with mine, and knew a second before he did what he was going to do. I screamed.

______________________________________________________________________________

Freddy groaned, pushing his hips against the woman-child beneath him. God, how could he have forgotten this?! He felt her struggling beneath him, sending a surge of excitement soaring through him. Her screaming was muffled against the mattress, her fingernails digging into the flesh of her palms. His grip on her hair tightened as his speed increased. The bed thumped harshly against the wall, earning moans of pain from her. A smile split his face. Freddy knew this couldn't be comfortable, not on her at least.

"Ah, girlie, how could I have forgotten this?" He grunted.

Anamoly whimpered, eyes screwed shut. Her back pressed harshly against his stomach as it expanded to gather air into her lungs. Suffocating her wasn't what Freddy wanted to do, not when he could prolong the fun. He jerked her head to the side, his bladed hand coming down to play between her legs. Oh yes, how could he have ever forgotten what she felt like? With a final grunt, he finished, spilling himself inside of her. He heard Anamoly groan, her body freezing beneath his. A keening sound full of pain wormed its way out of her throat as he removed himself.

Freddy stood, adjusting his pants and hat. Anamoly had collapsed onto her side, curling into a tight ball. Freddy surveyed the damage with an odd look of pride on his face. Her hair was a tangled mess, once again. Her eyes were hazy and unclear. Her lips were bruised and swollen, blood trickling down the side of her mouth. Holes where his claws had pricked her jugular still seeped blood. The cuts on her stomach still bleed as well, forming a pool that was steadily sinking into the mattress. The flesh between her legs was cut as well. Freddy snickered to himself. He knew that the area between her legs was probably in worse shape. He licked the blood from his blades. Blood and seed spilled down from between her legs. Oh yes, he had done a damn good job.

He walked around to stand in front of her. Crouching down, he stroked her cheek with his gloved hand.

"I hope you enjoyed that dear. I know I did. But don't worry. There'll be plenty of other times you'll be able to enjoy it."

Her only response was a whimper. Laughing, Freddy Krueger stood, spinning on his heel. He exited in a plume of smoke, leaving Anamoly broken on the bed.

A/N: R&R Please!


	5. Chapter Four

A/N: Okay, next chapter! Once again, I don't own anything. I only own Anamoly!

______________________________________________________________________________

I was in PAIN! I lay curled on my bed, resisting the urge to shriek and scream. This wasn't going as well as I thought it was going to go. One, Freddy Krueger was still here. Two, he was still a sick bastard. Three, he'd just raped me. Why couldn't anything in my life go as planned? I sat up, groaning as all of my wounds gave a painful throb. My stomach was performing somersaults on itself, making bile rise in my throat. I would not throw up. I would not throw up. I lost that battle when I saw what was running between my legs. I jumped from the bed, running into the bathroom to throw up my cookies. Luckily, I hadn't had anything to eat. Unluckily, my head felt like it was trying to split itself into three equal pieces.

"Anamoly, honey, are you okay?"

I gave a panicked glance towards my bedroom door. Thank God I remembered to lock it.

"I'm fine Mom. Just. . . I'm not feeling well."

That lie rolled off easily. I heard my mother hesitate outside.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

_Um, no. Freddy Krueger just scared the living hell out of me and raped me. I had no clue what was going on with you. I'm throwing up and my head feels like it's been bashed in with a sledge hammer. And that's just the tip of the iceberg._

"Yeah, I'm sure."

I listened for the sound of her footsteps receding down the hall. I leaned back against the wall, feeling hot tears prick my eyes. Hurriedly, I wiped them away with the back of my hand. No, Freddy freakin' Krueger was not going to get the best of me. Not this time. I stood, running myself under a very quick shower. I dressed my wounds as best I could, throwing my clothes into the trash can in the bathroom. I dressed quickly, running my fingers through my hair before pulling it up. I walked over to my sheets and winced. Oh yeah, these were going to have to go as well. I balled them up, tucking them under my arms. As quietly as I could, I made my way down the stairs, sneaking into the laundry room. I chucked them into the washer, pouring enough bleach on them to peel the skin off a human being.

I began to hum to myself, tapping an irregular beat on the top of the washer. That actually could've gone a lot worse. He could've killed me or Mom. So I should've counted myself lucky. Still, I shouldn't have expected him to just vanish. Freddy never left, no matter how many times you told yourself it was just a nightmare. Sighing, I turned to head into the kitchen, the scent of chicken making my stomach rumble.

______________________________________________________________________________

Freddy chuckled, watching the woman-child go about her daily life as if nothing had happened. Anamoly had always been good like that, ignoring him whenever she could. When she had been younger, Anamoly had often told herself it was just a dream, just a nightmare. Freddy's laughter echoed inside his head. She could tell herself it was a nightmare all she wanted. Freddy had plans for her, big plans.

A/N: R&R please!


	6. Chapter Five

A/N: Sorry it's been so long for an update. School has been hectic enough as it is. Okay, on with the story. Once again, don't own anything.

* * *

To say dinner was uncomfortable is an understatement. It was downright creepy. My mother kept sneaking peeks at me from under her eyelashes. My father wasn't even bothering to look at me, opting to stare at his plate instead. My little brother was humming an off-key tune under his breath. I swirled my potatoes on the plate, watching with pattern form with a keen sense of accomplishment. This was not going as well as I had hoped.

"We're so glad to have you home, honey."

I flashed a quick smile to my mother. It hurt to see the tears welling up in her eyes. She knew that I knew she was faking it until she made it, and that hurt. I sighed heavily. Still, at least she was speaking to me.

"Yes, I agree with your mother."

My father's voice caused me to turn my attention to him. I watched as his face heated up.

"Thanks Dad,"

Could anyone else taste the sarcasm on my tongue? I know I could. I stood abruptly, pushing away from the table. I watched as all three family members winced as the chair scrapped across the floor.

"I'm going to bed." I said, scraping my plate into the trash.

"But. . .I made your favorite desert."

I winced at the hopeful tone in my mom's voice.

"Nah, I'm not really hungry. I just want to lie down." I said, not turning to face my mother.

"Oh, I'll save you a piece then."

I winced at her tone of voice. She was so going to cry herself to sleep tonight. I turned from them all, running up the stairs. I turned, locking my bedroom door. I turned towards my closet, pulling out an extra thick blanket. That was going to work. I collapsed onto my bed, curling into a ball under the covers.

I didn't want to sleep. Not after what had happened. I didn't want to see Freddy again. Not now. . .

I awoke to find myself above the boiler room. I screamed, jerking myself upright. Childish giggles behind me made me spin around. The three girls stared at me, one holding out her hand.

"Hi Mommy, we've missed you."

Mommy? That was new. I jerked as she took my hand.

"C'mon Mommy, Daddy's waiting."

* * *

Freddy smiled in his boiler room. AnaMoly had fallen asleep a long time ago. He ran a claw down a pipe, watching steam come from the scratch. He waited until he heard her shriek of terror before he started laughing.

"C'mon Mommy, Daddy's this way."

He smirked at the sound of the little girls leading AnaMoly to him. Ah, God bless those annoying brats. He waited until the door creaked open. There was the sound of childish laughter, and then AnaMoly appeared. She was glaring at him, eyes set in stone. One of the little girls held her hand, eyeless sockets staring up at her.

"Okay Krueger, what the hell do you want?"

Freddy smiled at her tone. So, the woman-child had some fight in her left, eh? Freddy tipped his fedora at her.

"Funny you should ask, sweetheart. I want a favor."

He watched as she cocked one eyebrow.

"What favor?"

Freddy chuckled before motioning to her.

"It's simple really. I want you to work for me."


	7. Chapter Six

A/N: Sorry it's been so long since I updated. Senior year is killing me! Once again, don't own anything except AnaMoly, on with the story!

* * *

"No, no way in hell!"

I wasn't one-hundred percent sure if I thought it, or screamed it. I watched as Krueger's face twisted into a sardonic smirk. I was pretty sure I screamed it.

"I figured that's what you would say." Krueger said, running his knives across the wall behind him.

I shuddered, unconsciously tightening my grip on the little girl's hand.

"Then why ask?" I shot back.

Krueger fixed his gaze on me. I didn't look away, but my skin began to crawl. Freddy stood, and began to slowly stalk towards me. I felt my heartbeat begin to race. I was pretty sure Krueger could hear it. The little girl let go of my hand, and stepped back to join her 'sisters.' I stood still as he closed the distance between us, the cloth of his sweater brushing against the cloth of my shirt. He raised one gloved hand, and ran the knives over the skin of my cheek.

"Because, sweetheart, you don't have a choice, do you?" He asked.

I swallowed past the lump in my throat, sweat beading under my arms. The knives cut three scratches onto my cheek. I felt the blood begin to dribble down, but didn't bother to wipe it away. Unfortunately, Freddy was right. I didn't have a choice. Not after what I had promised him.

"You still remember that night?" Freddy asked.

I nodded my head, but didn't voice my thoughts. I remembered well enough the night I purposefully called Freddy Krueger to my bedroom. I was twelve at the time, and thought that I knew what was going to be asked of me. I hadn't realized how much blood there would be. I shook my head briskly, chasing away the memories of a bloody room, a screaming baby, and the gurgles of a dying man. I moved to step away from Krueger, but he caught hold of my arm. He pulled me flush against him, closing whatever distance was between us. I could tell he was happy to be there.

"Let me go," I growled, jerking in his arms.

Freddy's laugh was like razorblades down my back. I winced as his tongue gently lapped at the scratches on my cheek. He pushed his hips against me, and I ceased struggling. Struggling only excited him, so why the hell bother? Freddy chuckled against my neck, testing the skin with his teeth.

"You see baby doll? You have to do this. I own you." Freddy whispered, "Mind, body, and soul."

Freddy pushed me back. He tipped his fedora at me again. The boiler room began to melt around me.

"Wait," I called, "what do you want me to do?"

Freddy's laugh echoed in my mind like a hundred rattlesnakes.

"I'll come to you tomorrow with your assignment. Until then, sweet dreams."

* * *

Freddy watched as AnaMoly disappeared from his dream-world. He licked his lips, the taste of her blood lingered. Freddy hummed to himself, some nameless tune that he had long forgotten. Her assignment was going to wake AnaMoly up to the true powers that she possessed. And when she found them, Freddy was sure that AnaMoly's world was going to be changed forever.


End file.
